pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140806181127
Hey Kevin :D Kein Problem ;P Ich bin sowieso leider viel zu großer Fan von guter Grafik :'D So dass ich oft bei Pixeln rummotze xDD Naja, aber in Perl, Diamant und Platin hätten sie ja eig schon besser Grafik machen können, ich finde es aber gut, dass sie das gelassen haben und noch etwas gewartet haben bis sie damit anfangen. Ja, Formeo is nicht so das perfekte Kampfpokemon, aber es ist sehr süß *-* Was früher immer schade war, dass ich so gut wie das einzige Mädchen war, dass Pokemon gespielt hat... Ich war zwar nicht so versessen auf süße Pokemons, aber die Jungs haben immer gleich angefangen zu meckern wenn ich von den Aussehen der Pokemons geredet hab -.- Haha, kein Problem. Wie schon gesagt, dass schaffst du schon noch ;P Haha, es ist nur menschlich etwas zu verschieben, wenn dann sind Menschen ekelhaft xD Ach so, ein Multiplayer Spiel xD Ich bin ja komischerweise eher die Story Durchzockerin :'D Deshalb kann ich die liebe zu Online spielen meist nicht so ganz nach vollziehen (also wenn da nicht so wirklich Story ist xD). Aber ich lasse mir gerne Sachen erklären, vielleicht verstehe ich dann endlich warum soviele LoL oder WoW spielen :D Du entschuldigst dich viel, viel zu oft :P Langsam müsstest du dich gar nicht mehr entschuldigen, weil ich schon wüsste wann du in deine Texte Entschuldigungen reindrückst ;P Aber stimmt, lieber mal zu viel als zu wenig, ist auch mein Motto xD Frage 1: Ich gucke AMVs für mein Leben gerne!!! Ich liebe es irgendwie mir die anzugucken, wenn dass dann auch noch Lieder sind die ich mag, dann ist das perfekt. Mit die besten sind die von Kyoukai no Kanata, da es tausende mit Imagine Dragons Musik gibt *-* (Ich gucke im Moment aber nur Royai AMVs, haha) Frage 2: Ich habe ziemlich viele Lieder, die für mich einfach zu bestimmen Animes, Charaktern und Ships gehören xD Ich habe manchmal sogar Playlists mit vielen Liedern zu einem Thema :3 Also ja ich mach das so gut wie immer. Und ja, daran kann ich mich erinnern xD Das liegt wohl daran, dass das eine von unseren Gemeinsamkeiten ist :'D Frage 3: Ich bin eigentlich genau der gleichen Meinung. Am liebsten gucke ich wohl Animes um 12 Episoden rum. Bekommt man locker an einem tag durch und macht Spaß die zu gucken. Animes mit 24, 25 oder 26 Folgen gucke ich komischerweise nicht so gerne, ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie nervt mich das wenn die so viele Folgen haben xD Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu! Naruto und One Piece sind einfach viel, viel zu lang ;_; Wenn ich mal richtig schön viel Zeit habe werde ich wohl mal Naruto anfangen, aber ich glaube bei One Piece muss ich passen... Jetzt kommt aber das komische an der ganzen Sache. Ich liebe Animes, die über 30 Folgen haben. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber ich liebe sie einfach. Ich glaube diese liebe hat zwar erst mit FMA angefangen, aber dann hat sie erst mit FMA angefangen und das ist mir egal, auf jedenfall liebe ich jetzt Animes mit 30+ Folgen x'D Weil bei solchen langen Animes schafft man es das Final so mega gut zu machen, da man noch so viel Zeit hat ohne, dass es gequetscht ist. (Mini kleiner FMAB-Spoiler:) Das Finale des Animes ist auf ungefähr 14 Folgen verteilt (da fängt nämlich der Tag des Finales an, etwas schwer zu erklären xD) und das hat das Anime einfach Mal so Hammer gut gemacht. Ich habe noch nicht all zuviele Animes mit über 30 Folgen geguckt. Aber dazu gehören auch Death Note und D.Gray-man und ich erinnere mich, als ich vorletztes Jahre D.Gray-man geguckt habe (das kommt mir so vor als wäre dass viel länger her xD) habe ich auch Animes mit so vielen Episoden gemocht. (D.Gray-man solltest du übrigens auch irgendwann mal gucken, ist ein toller Anime ;D Dark-Fantasy wie PH, Chrono Crusade und FMA!) Ach ja, ich habe vergessen da Frage 4 vorzuschreiben, vielleicht hast du's deshalb nicht gesehen xD Frage 4: Hast du schonmal Fanfictions gelesen? Ach und da fällt mir glatt nochmehr ein! Frage 5: Magst du Fanarts gerne oder bevorzugst du generell lieber Offical Art? Ja, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung! Und neeeiiiiiiinnnnnn, du störrst mich nicht xDDD Haha, ich kann langsam gar nicht mehr aufhören, darüber zu lachen, dass du immer denkst, dass du störrst :'DDD Und versuch es bloß gar nicht erst, ich werde dich dann so lange mit meinem Tages Inhalt voll spammen, bis du mir endlich wieder richtig antwortes ;P Haha, ich versuche die Zeit immer so gut es geht zu nutzen :D LG Sina